Hearts Burst Into Fire
by ZombieMooCow
Summary: My first story. Cloud's gone, but thinking of coming back. Will Tifa and his family accept him back? Rated T for harsh language.


**I do not own any part of Final Fantasy VII, nor do I own the song, **_**Hearts Burst Into Fire**_** by Bullet For My Valentine. I am not making any money from this publication.**

Tifa stood at the sink washing the breakfast dishes. She heard a honk outside and saw it was the bus to Edge City School. She called out to Marlene and Denzel. After getting them on the bus, she went to her office to take care of the bills for the bar.

Cloud sat on his bike, looking out over the Forgotten City. He thought about Aerith and Zack and then about Tifa. He turned his bike around and left the Forgotten City with a loud roar from Fenrir.

_I'm coming home,_

_I've been gone for far too long,_

_Do you remember me at all?_

_I'm leaving,_

_Have I fucked things up again?_

_I'm dreaming,_

_Too much time without you spent_

Cloud arrived at Icicle Inn where he would be flying to Junon the next day to make another delivery. He hadn't seen Tifa, Denzel and Marlene in almost two years. He had left to find Aerith, but all he found were bones and people who needed favors. It had been much too long.

_It hurts, wounds so sore,_

_I'm torn, now I'm torn_

_I've been far away,_

_When I see your face my_

_Hearts Burst into Fire_

_Hearts Burst into Fire_

Tifa's Seventh Heaven was open. It had begun to rain and her bar was full of people looking to dry off. A flash of lightning caught her eye outside and she stared longingly into the darkness that lingered outside of the front window. She stood there enraptured until Marlene and Denzel came thumping down the stairs. She moved to them to discuss their homework and feed them dinner.

Cloud loaded Fenrir onto the Sierra, which, oddly enough, had been the only airship big enough to carry the motorcycle. After greeting Cid, he moved down to the deck to watch the scenery fly by. He would be so close, but could he really go back? After he abandoned them for a ghost, could he be anything to them anymore? Would they even remember him?

_You're not alone,_

_And I know I'm far from home,_

_Do you remember me at all?_

_I'm leaving,_

_Do you wait for me again?_

_I'm screaming,_

_No more days without you spent_

_It hurts, wounds so sore,_

_I'm torn, now I'm torn_

Tifa had gone through the motions once again, and it was still raining. It was a Saturday and one of her busiest days. She had Denzel busing tables and Marlene washing dishes. She thought about hiring some more people. They could afford it now. When the night was over and the bar cleaned, she sat out on the balcony that was attached to her room and faced the street. Once again, she stared blankly into nothing, remembering a soldier with blonde hair and Mako blue eyes. A sudden roar from the streets below pulled her from her memories.

_I've been far away,_

_When I see your face my_

_Hearts Burst into Fire,_

_Hearts Burst into Fire_

Cloud lay in his bed at the Inn in Junon. He felt so along and could only think of the family he left behind. He glanced at the watch the kids had given him before he left on this ridiculous, wild goose chase. He noted it was only 10 o'clock and could be in Edge City by the time the bar closed. Making a quick decision, he whipped the sheets from his body, got dressed and rode 3 hours to Edge City…and Tifa.

_My bed so cold and lonely,_

_No arms just sheets to hold me,_

_Has the world stopped turning,_

_Are we forever to be apart?_

_Forever to be apart_

_It hurts, wounds so sore,_

_I'm torn, now I'm torn_

Tifa glared and squinted into the night, trying to see who would make that much noise at this hour. She saw a single headlight turn onto the road. The engine got louder and more familiar the closer it came. It stopped in front of the bar and Tifa's heart rate increased with home. The man cut the engine, removed his newly acquired helmet and met her gaze.

_I've been far away,_

_When I see your face my_

_Hearts Burst into Fire,_

_Hearts Burst into Fire_

_I'm coming home, I've been gone for far too long,_

_I'm coming home, Do you remember me at all?_

_Do you remember me at all?_

_I'm leaving, I'm screaming, I'm dreaming_

_When HEARTS BURST INTO FIRE!_

She ran down the stairs, unbolted the door and there he was, looking so unsure of himself. Tifa let out a sob and threw her arms around him. His arms circled her waist and he buried his face in her neck and hair.

"I'm home, Tifa. I'm home."


End file.
